


人鱼/Mermaid

by singularity0711



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularity0711/pseuds/singularity0711
Summary: Will is a lonely engineer while Hannibal is a mermaid ...





	1. Chapter 1

1

Will是个工程师，工作是在码头边修船和各种相关的机器。因为太宅了所以一直找不到对象，只能养了几条狗。

有一天他正在工作地点修电机，中午了还一直没修好，别人都吃饭去了，就剩他一个人在那里拧啊拧啊拧螺丝。

这时候过来一个吃饱饭没事干的闲人，看看他修电机，又上船坞去张望下。这时候正退潮，水扑扑地拍打着泄水口和闸门的空洞。

这人说：“旁边船坞的泵好像坏了，我过去的时候听他们在说，要找人看。”

Will一听就知道是自己的活。因为泵比较难弄，电机也不修了，就先放下螺丝刀到那边去看。

果然到了那边就有人说：“你来得正好，我们的泵不知怎么转不动了。”

Will问：“是怎么个转不动法？开了电闸没反应？有没有漏电？有没有什么响声？电机还响吗？是完全转不动还是能动一点点还是能转只是转得慢了？是什么时候发现的，积水还有多少？”

别人说：“就我们早上例行检查的时候，扑地一声，好像里面塞了什么东西，后来咯吱咯吱直响，就没动静了。水么，现在开了闸门正在退。下周有新船要过来，这几天能给弄好了就行。”

这些人因为这会儿没活，说了会话就各自吃饭的吃饭、聊天的聊天、打瞌睡的打瞌睡了。Will虽然也饿了，但是有点工作强迫症，交到手上的活不看看不踏实，所以就沿着码头边的梯子向下走，又沿着船坞的边走到船坞里头，看见半泡在水里的泵。这离上头已经相当远了，人说话都听不见了，就只有水在泵洞里涌进涌出的咕咕声，还有升上来的青苔和淤泥的凉气。

这泵的直径有一人多高，Will站在边上，用带来的扳手敲了敲泵体，声音发闷，里面似乎果然堵了什么。Will又用手电筒一照，靠近他这边的叶片里有一大团黑黑的东西，Will下来前已交代那些人把闸门关了，水也在继续退下去，他走下一个梯级，伸头去里面张望堵了些啥。里面除了淤泥的臭气，还有一种他不熟悉的味道，他回忆了一下才认出是血腥气。里面卡了只动物，这可不怎么好，很久前他遇到过只死鲨鱼，后来不得不一刀一刀把尸首挖出来。

那动物动了下，水拍打着它的躯体表面，把一些泥污和水草带走了。它从水下抬起来一点。

“还是活的。”Will想，这可更棘手。被泵卡成这样的动物，就算是活的，最好的处置方式也是补上一刀。因为即使能拽出来，多半也烂得不成样子了。

“这是什么？鲨鱼、海豹？还是……”那抬出水面的部分中间有一个凹槽，看上去就像……就像……背部。那确实是背部。

“Oh my god.”Will想，“这是个人。”

“你还好吗？”他喊道，把手电筒插在腰上，移进水里，一手扶着泵叶，把脚踩在湿滑的泵筒里。那个人现在抬起得更多了，很奇怪他一开始一直把头埋在水里。他的下半身卡在泵后部，那里是更小的轮叶，Will简直不敢想象现在那两条腿已成了什么样子。

那个人扳着轮叶抬起头来。Will不敢去扶，怕不当心再弄伤哪里。泥水流下那个人的头发，它们是金色的，披在他的肩上。长发，但是一个男人。也许他是一个在这里游泳的好奇者？他的肩头和手臂布满青黑和发红的痕迹。

“坚持住，”Will说，“我马上叫人来。”

“不。”那个人说。

“什么……？”

“不要叫人来。”他的声音很清晰，但嗡嗡作响，也许肺部受伤了。

“你……”Will又以为他是觉得自己活不下去了，“你会好的，我就叫医生来。”

“我不需要医生。”

“你需要。”

“我不需要。”这个人抬起脸来，他的脸也擦伤了，带着血痕。脸上有一双明亮的淡金色眼睛，嘴唇特别红。也许他伤得还不重，看来不像失血过多。

“怎么了？”Will问，“我能帮助你什么？”

这个人凝视着他，像不太相信他。为什么这么固执？明明不采取措施就要死了。

“你是……自杀者？”Will不得不问道。

“我只是不小心。”这人回答说，“我只想靠自己的力量从这里出来。”

“但你必须去医院。”Will想劝说他。

“我不需要。我只要回到海里就会好了。”

“回到……海里？”

“我比你们强壮得多，人类。”这个人说。

Will惊愕地理解着他的意思，直到这个人累了，又垂下他的上身，在背部的尽头不是Will先前以为的水草和污泥，那拱起的部分，青黑色的，带着硬币般大小的鱼鳞，在手电筒照射下闪着黯淡的光辉。鱼尾的下半部分被泵齿粗暴地卷入咬死。

1

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2

Will爬回堤顶，找到水泵的电机房，那里有个人正在看一台从旧货市场买来的小号黑白电视，坐在一个同样来源的破烂小木凳上，背靠着几箱轴承。

“电机是全手动的吗？”Will问。

“修好了？”那个人一跃而起，就要去拉闸门。

“没有！”Will赶紧说，“别拉，轮叶会坏。”

“他妈的泵究竟怎么了。”这人缩回了手，愉快地说，瞟着电视机上一个跳脱衣舞的女人。

“里面堵了……东西。”Will说，为了不让他一高兴就拉下电门，他走到闸门旁边，把它挡住，“需要缓速倒转把它弄出来。”

“现在吗？”那个人说。

“现在。你把泵打到静止档，再开总闸。”

那个人回头扳了墙上的一排扳钮中最靠里的一个。

“现在开闸？”

“等我下去看着再开。”Will说完就后悔了，但他太不擅长反悔，只得继续说：“你这里有无线控制台吗？”

那人翻找了好一会，拿出一个带旋钮的箱子，上面全是灰。Will认真指望它能用，用一块又黑又黄的抹布擦了一阵子。

“他们快回来了，”那个人热心起来，“可以给你找两三个人手。”

“不用。”Will说。

“泵究竟怎么啦？”

“卡了东西。”

“什么玩意儿？”

“……不清楚。”

为了不让对方产生好奇，Will赶紧端起机器走了。擦那么长时间，他看清了铭牌上泵的型号，他用过类似的，但从没操作过这么大型的。

他拿着泵走下楼梯。尽力不去想手中的现代工业科技和他即将要去做的事情之间有着多大的冲突。人鱼还在原处，水面继续下降，浮不住他的身体了，他两臂吃力地抓着叶轮，不让身体的重量拉扯卡住的后半身。Will走到近前，人鱼盯着他手里的箱子。

“放轻松，”Will说，“我想救你出来。”

人鱼没有说话，看上去不抱任何希望。

“你抓好。”Will说。他心跳很快。希望这个泵在控制上不要出问题。他打手机给上面那家伙。

“我到了，你开闸吧。”

有一秒钟简直静得吓人，漆黑的泵像一头怪兽的巨口般张着。人鱼直视着Will，Will不敢和他对视。忽然泵嗡地响了一声，像打个了寒噤，人鱼像融化了一样软下去了，头向下垂着，看来失去了意识。

Will让上面那家伙千万别再动任何东西，就重新走进泵筒。他凑近人鱼被卡住的部分，察看泵叶咬进鱼尾的情况。他讶异地发现泵叶的边缘扭曲了，好像它们绞进的不是血肉之躯而是强度大得多的东西。也许人鱼具有超越科技的力量，但不是那么彻底，鱼尾还是豁出了长长的口子，金属深深地陷进里面，边缘有些似乎是血的粘液。等他把能看到的部分都仔细看完，他也和人鱼一样感到绝望。

他抽身回来时人鱼轻微动了一下。这么近距离看它的上半身，它和人类没有区别。Will明显地感到自己像看到又湿又脏的流浪狗一样动了恻隐之心。但他也理性地想这动物或许是危险的，所以他退到一米以外，看着它。他不知道应该怎么称呼它，就拍了几下手，想引起它的注意，如果它醒来的话。

它醒了，但好像没力量再直起腰，两手撑着轮叶，只把头抬起来看Will。Will蹲在泵筒里和它对视着。

“听我说，我想救你。”Will尽可能平静地说，想让自己看起来笃定，“我们有希望。”

人鱼咧嘴笑了，是那种一点都不友好的冷笑。不过这反倒让Will没那么紧张了。他很难说是现在这样让他感觉好，还是对方哭着求救会让他感觉好。

他回身去调节仪器，最小可控幅度是逆向四分之一周。他最后确认完，又回头看了眼泵，人鱼已经又垂下去了，苍白惊人的手臂耷拉在污泥里。他按了启动。泵发出持续的嗡嗡声，人鱼抖动着，不知道是不是又昏过去了。一个漫长的数秒钟过去，泵令人心悸地震了一下，停了。Will上前察看。

情况比想象的好。泵齿已经有一部分离开了鱼尾，露出吓人的深红夹杂粉红的伤口，血珠渗出肌肉的断面。“是不是把骨头绞断了。”Will忽然想。在他注视着的当儿，伤口慢慢收缩，并非错觉，之前一拃宽的口子缓慢地缩到三英寸、两英寸，直至缩成一条缝，黑红色的血溢满那条缝，接着有鳞片的部分也卷进去了，血慢慢止住了。

Will没有注意到人鱼已经醒来，这时它抓住了他的腿。

“我想救你出来。”Will再次说，他不知道能和它说什么，希望它不要失去理性——假使人鱼有这东西的话。他用手电筒照着人鱼脸旁边，现在他看得清楚多了，从这个角度看，它的脸轮廓很秀美，鼻梁擦伤了，但还挺直，睫毛很长。他留意了一下它的手，它看起来非常有力，指甲——或者叫爪子？——发白，前端尖利，但并不尖到夸张的地步。

人鱼吃力地向外扯了一下，然后疼得松开了手。

“放轻松，会好的。”Will一再说，他蹲下来帮助人鱼移动。之后他将泵倒转再一个四分之一。人鱼抽出了大部分身体，但第三个四分之一却没那么乐观，尾巴后端和变形的泵叶拧死了。其形状如果是车床加工的零件，车床和零件都会永久报废。

2

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

3

Will用手电翻来覆去地照，又用指关节叩叩扭曲的泵叶和泵身，摇动它们，但都毫无办法，人鱼的尾稍就像粗暴地和泵揉在了一起。他抽身回来，脚边的人鱼侧过脸，枕着自己的手臂，像已经耗尽了全部气力。它的淡金色眼睛移向上方盯着他。

Will蹲下来说：“会有办法的。”

人鱼打量着Will，看上去终于有了一点信任。但它仍然不相信这句话。

“杀了我。”它说。

这句话出自一个和人仿佛的生物嘴里是震撼的。它的眼睛仍然微微发光，下颚连到脖子的线条都很坚硬，躯体肌肉发达，轮廓完美，青肿和伤口也不能掩盖它是个漂亮的生物。鳞片从背的下方开始浮现，相接处与皮肤融成一体，颜色几乎透明，往下逐渐变深，直到变成饱满地膨起的鱼体表面的青黑色。但腰部有一个绽开的伤，血在向外渗，损坏了身体的曲线。

“杀了我。”人鱼强调，声音卡卡作响。

“我有办法。”Will坚决地说，“等我回来。”

他不等人鱼答应就站起身。在泵的对面，隔着水位还在下降的宽阔的船坞，是一个升降机。到那里去要绕过半个船坞，上去后还要走一段坞桥才能回到岸边，但可绕过机房那些可能会注意他的人。他快步走向那里去，在不那么窄的地方甚至开始小跑。升降机发出哐当哐当的响声，把他送上坞顶，隔着升降机的铁网，他望见人鱼在又黑又圆的泵口里发白的上半身，在污泥里样子很可怜，像码头清淤时被一起堆在岸边的垃圾，很快就会被烈日晒得又干又皱。

他出了升降机，左右查看，旁边有个小配电台，里面不出所料有一长捆电缆。他跑回自己那边。那里有一两个人，但都打着呵欠要去上下午的工，没人在意他。他到仓库里找出一把小圆锯，在腰上挂了个工具包，把长长的电线盘起来挂在肩上，快步赶回。坞桥有的地方很窄，他不得不放慢脚步以免跌进船坞。他把电缆拉进升降机，插上门，掀动红色的塑料按钮，一阵抖动，他被慢慢放下几层楼高，刚一停稳，他就拉开插销出来，把电线接上，然后拎着圆锯走向泵。

人鱼抬头看了他一眼，不过没抱什么希望。Will料想它也不认识圆锯。

他低身说：“我想救你出来。”

“我知道。”人鱼说，表情比刚才友好了一点，Will希望这不要是什么回光返照的表现。他想鼓励一下人鱼，碰了碰它的手。它的手凉凉的，上面遍布着血管，摸上去比人类皮肤更有弹性。

人鱼把头埋下去，样子有点勉强了。

“马上救你出来。”Will保证说，拿着锯进了泵。在手电的帮助下他找到了泵叶底部。他把圆锯托起来，架在泵机边上，一手握着手把，一手摸着泵叶和鱼尾绞住的地方，尽力确认位置。这已经是Will能找到的最小的电锯了，但要塞进空隙还是不那么容易。他把锯片向里伸，左右摆动，直到它架在变形泵叶的根部，他抽出手，用身体顶着锯身，把手套和眼镜戴上，回望了人鱼一眼。

“别怕。”他尽量大声地说，然后按下了开关。电锯发出震耳欲聋的声音，喷出一串串火星，锯片快速地推进了至少一英寸。Will关上电机，锯片咻咻地转动着停了下来。人鱼一动也没动，Will决定一鼓作气把活干完，就又打开了电锯，小心地控制着方向。但泵叶有个地方被拉薄了，Will感到锯片忽然一轻，锯身向前一滑，在他关上开关的瞬间血喷到了他脸上。Will毫无办法，只能继续埋头苦干，没有预兆地，一大块钢铁脱落了下来，带着嵌在它里面的鱼尾巴乱弹乱跳，砸到了地上。电锯空转着，Will把它关上。

Will把人鱼从泵里面拖出来。这不是个轻松的活儿，鱼尾的长度比人腿长一半，人鱼又仿佛失去了意识，垂着头，沉得像一整袋沙土。Will不想让它的尾巴碰到地，但徒劳地还是一直听见磕碰声。它躺在水分渐渐蒸发的水泥平面上，头侧向一边，手臂伸开，尾巴摊在一小滩渐渐扩大的血水中，这么看它真是长得惊人。尾巴的下半截布满伤口，末端大概一英尺长的部分绞在金属片里，尾鳍的软骨从两侧伸出，从角度来看，完整的尾鳍至少有两英尺宽、三英尺阔，但现在只是像一堆缠进自行车轴的塑料袋一样揉作一团。

Will把电锯搬来，估计着角度。这活儿本应是医生、至少也是消防员来干。Will跨过人鱼拖动电线时，感到人鱼碰了他一下。他就跪下来，想看看它现在如何了。它的脸色苍白，嘴唇却比之前还要红，与失血无关，的确有一些动物死去的颜色比活着时更加鲜艳。金色的头发沾在它的额上，它颤动着，Will实在说不出“我觉得你的尾巴保不住了”。

“挺住。”他最后说，移到尾端去，在那里开始他的手术。有几回他肯定碰到肉了，以及他不得不选择把大部分的尾鳍都切下来。不过纵使能把它们留在那里，大概也不能用了，它们看上去就像被煮过一样，又白又软，一塌糊涂，散发阵阵腥气。Will一度想到中国菜馆里的鱼翅汤，觉得很不舒服。他不知道是把这些残肢扔进水里好还是留着好，就先把它们和报废的金属片一起丢在一边。

手术完成，他站起来看着他的成果，人鱼的尾稍像一团沾着血的抹布，鳞片歪七扭八，皮肉撕脱，血污淋漓；而尾鳍只剩了可怜巴巴的几根软骨，挂着几片巴掌大、还带着破洞的鳍片。

机房打来电话，Will接起来说：“我还在弄，快好了。”

他不知道把人鱼这么扔回海里好不好。不可能把它直接推进船坞，至少要带它到入水口，但他知道这附近有鲨鱼，这么血淋淋的东西简直就是给它们投食。即使人鱼强大到没直接被泵绞碎，现在看来也已耗尽全部力量。

他蹲下来，想征求它的意见，但它奄奄一息，说不出话来。

 

tbc  
3


	4. Chapter 4

4

Will把人鱼扛起来。它又湿又沉，对折在Will的肩上，Will的脸靠着它的腰际，它的尾巴轻撞着Will的后背。Will一手搂着它的腰，另一手扶住它的躯干，费很大力气才能保持平衡。他从泵前面走过去，在泵的另一边还有一个升降机，但不怎么用，铁皮底上都是泥土。他带着它一起升到顶部，把它藏在小道旁边的草丛里，就回到泵跟前，用控制台转动了一会儿泵，除了那个锯掉的泵叶，没有别的问题。他打电话叫机房的人下来，然后把残破的尾鳍从铁皮里扯出来，扔进水里。

来了两个人，被他一身的血和污泥惊了一下。

“里面有只死海豹。”Will说，“但不完整，我把它掏出来了，里面还卡了几块石头，拧坏了泵叶。”

“海豹在哪里？”一个人问。

Will指指船坞。暗淡无光的太阳已西斜，发黑的水面晃动着，一看就很不干净。

“已经碎了，我随手扔了。清淤的时候你们找找。”

一个人咧着嘴，被想象中的碎肉块恶心到了。

“这是什么？”另一个人从墙沿处拎起一条又长又软的东西，是没弄干净的尾鳍。

“水母吧。”Will随便地说。那个人随手一甩，尾鳍飞了出去，啪地一声拍在水面上，无声无息地沉底了。

他们又查看了泵的损坏情况，议论着配件的价格，最后把Will和各种工具一起带走。Will跟他们一起回到机房，又谈了一会儿马达的问题。最后终于脱身了。他跑回仓库，找到一辆送货的小车和一个够大的纸箱，又从值班的床铺上扯下床单，还扔了些塑料布和报纸在里面。他推着这些东西经过船坞，绕到另一面升降机上来的地方。人鱼还在原处，姿势都没有变，所幸还有呼吸。Will把它裹进床单，放在纸箱里，上面盖上那些杂物，将它推回仓库。路过机房时已经有人准备下工了，还和他打招呼。

他回仓库拿了自己的东西，把它一直推到停车的地方，看看左右无人，他打开后车门，吃力地把裹在床单里的它抱上后座，用安全带捆上。他送回小车和其他东西，回来发动车子，开车回家。

他到家里有一小时车程。停在交通灯前时，他不时回头看后座上的人鱼，以确定真不是自己的幻觉。床单不够长，人鱼的头和肩露在外面，头发垂下了座位，随着车子晃动。就快到家了，Will却开始紧张，担心起人鱼是否已经断气，他是不是费了这么大力只搬回一具尸体。

天色已暗，他把人鱼抱进家门，小心着不让它的头或尾巴磕碰到门框。他养的狗们高兴地围上来，冲他要吃的，有一条想去啃人鱼的尾巴，被他喝止。它们都失望地看着Will把人鱼带进浴室。Will把它放在浴缸里，扯下床单，打开浴室的灯，床单一边已被血和泥水浸湿。人鱼头仰向后，眼睛紧闭着，臂膀滑落下来，尾巴太长，翘出了浴缸，残破的软骨碰到了墙上的瓷砖。Will打开喷头，冲刷它身上的血污。泥水淌下来，流到地漏里。人鱼还没有醒，Will不知道怎么办才好。

他把人鱼留在开了灯的浴室里，回到自己的卧室，打开电脑，想搜索一些知识，但前十几页全部都是电影或文学作品。他放弃了，改搜索“如何治疗鱼类外伤”，这回有些有用的，他记下了一些药的名字，但他仍不知人鱼吃什么。也许会吃生鱼，他到厨房去，拿出两条鱼，放在水龙头下解冻，又拿出一盒喝了一半的牛奶。这时候他听见什么响动，赶紧跑到浴室去，门半敞着，好几条狗钻了进去，汪汪地叫。他冲过去，一条狗正试图去咬悬在半空的鱼尾巴，也许已经咬了几口。人鱼瑟缩着，发出低低的尖叫，无力地挥舞手，想赶走这些陆上的怪物。

Will把它们全赶了出去，锁上了门。人鱼靠在浴缸边上发抖，看起来非常害怕，Will走近的时候它向后缩。

“杀了我。”它仍然说。

“我想救你。”Will试图劝慰它。

“杀了我，如果你想吃我。”它说，声音很虚弱。

“什么？不，不，我不想吃你。那些是我养的狗。狗，知道吗？一种陆地上的鲨鱼。不要紧，我把它们赶走了，它们不会再来了。”

“我知道狗是什么，”它说，“我也知道人类。杀掉我吧。”

Will感到很难过。他不知道能再说什么，就离开了，这回没忘记锁上门。一会儿他带着鱼和牛奶回来了。

“我不知道你能吃什么，你吃这些吗？”

人鱼闭上眼睛，拒绝了鱼，但喝了一点牛奶。它看上去渴极了。Will把喷头打开，让它浸在水里。它呻吟着，摆动着尾巴，咳嗽起来。

Will仔细查看人鱼的尾巴，他一碰到伤口，人鱼就直哆嗦。但他的查看是有益的，他发现伤口里有蚂蚁，大概是方才在草丛里时爬进去的。他实在担心，就拿了镊子来，把能看到的蚂蚁都一只只夹出来。还在伤口上涂了酒精。等他做完这些，人鱼就像死了一样直挺挺地躺在浴缸里。他往它身上淋水，又喂给它牛奶。它的嘴唇蠕动着，但眼睛没有睁开，牛奶从嘴角流出来，Will不知道它喝进去了多少。他只能把浴缸盛满半缸水，把人鱼泡在里面，坐在那里看着它，直到他觉得自己想小便。他想了想，关上灯，把浴帘拉上，出门走了五十米，在一棵树下解决了问题，拉拉链的时候，看到自己的一条狗正瞪着他，便道了声歉，往回走去，决定以后尽量使用工作地点的厕所。

4

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

5

第二天他走进浴室时，人鱼似乎还维持着昨晚的姿势。不过他弯下身想给它换水时，看到它的眼睛睁着，看着他。于是他打了个招呼，想让人鱼放松些。它的尾巴还僵硬地举着，血已经都凝固了。换水时人鱼凝视着他，他就解说起水笼头和塞子的用法，想教会它。然后他拿来两盒牛奶，用其中一盒示范“如何打开牛奶盒”。他希望人鱼能愿意多喝些。

这天他下班后买了几盒抗生素。到家时天色还不算太晚，他打开浴室的门，看到人鱼趴在缸沿上睡着了，头发半干着，披散下来，显得那张脸很秀气，微弱的光线中它的表情很安详。Will蹑手蹑脚地走到跟前，它醒了，睡眼朦胧地眨着眼睛，抬头看向Will，Will觉得应当友好，就作出一个笑容。

他打开灯，给人鱼换水。人鱼很配合地抬起身子，让水流尽。他把抗生素一片片从铝箔里挤出来，落进新换的水中。人鱼低头看着那些药片滚落。

“这些是什么？”它忽然问。

“药。”Will尽可能装得没被吓一跳地回答。它的声音真的很像人——完全就是人。过去一天了，他还是不习惯。

“毒药吗。”它低着头说。

“不是，是让你的尾巴——快点好起来的药。”

他们一起看着药片在水里慢慢变软。

“别担心，”Will说，“我会满足你的需要，直到你好起来。”他并没有把握人鱼的尾巴能长好。

“为什么帮我。”它说。

“我愿意帮助——需要帮助者。那些狗都曾是非常需要帮助的——抱歉你也许不喜欢它们。”

“你不打算吃掉它们吗。”

“为什么这么想？”

人鱼闭上了嘴。Will挪动了一下旁边的牛奶盒，发现只剩半盒了。

“你愿意喝这个，”Will说，“你还可以多喝些。”

“味道很奇怪，”它说，“太甜了。”

Will把这当成只是感想而非拒绝。这天晚上他在网上订了两大箱牛奶。

 

几天后，人鱼的精神好了一些。Will尝试着和它讲更多的话，比如它怎么会游到船坞去，还教它使用抽水马桶——他觉得它以后也许会用到，哪怕它现在不能移动。人鱼皱起眉头，好像不明白人类怎么会发明这种玩意儿，但它还是听完了，还问了几个问题，比如粪便会被冲去哪里。

Will说：“他们会集中处理这些东西，比如说，送到农场去。”他内心的答案更接近“冲进大海”，但他明智地选择不说。

“农场是什么。”

Will向它解释。

“大块的陆地。”它说，似乎它对这个词的理解最深。

“会生长植物，陆地上的植物，你们也有植物。”

“是的。”它说。它抬起身体，拔掉塞子，拧开水笼头给自己换水，Will看着它，它现在很熟练了。它装满一缸的水直到满出来，然后长长地吸气，躺进水里。这姿势在它很别扭，因为浴缸太短了，它不得不把大半截尾巴举在半空。尾鳍的伤口初步愈合了，不过还是破破烂烂的。鳍体是半透明的，曾被扭成一团的鳍体已经展开，在尾巴两侧和背面向上延伸，裸露的软骨看起来又白又脆。

“Hi，”Will叫它，“Hi……”

它动了一下表示听到了，但没有立刻从水里出来。Will盯着它的尾巴瞧，水淋淋的鳞片在灯光下闪闪发亮，尾巴本该是光滑滚圆的，但伤口的凹痕破坏了形状，鳞片在这些凹痕的边缘变皱扭曲了，成排地向内翻卷，像紧紧咬住伤口的两列牙齿。他很想摸一摸它们，还想摸那带着孔洞的尾鳍，他想知道那胶质的边缘摸上去是什么样的。他伸头去看水里的人鱼。它闭着眼睛，头发像水草一般在水中轻轻卷动，嘴唇微张，这会儿它把头转向一侧，吐出几个泡泡，扰动了水面。

Will碰碰它放在缸沿的手，人鱼没有动，他也就当作默认可以。他在帮助它时经常碰到它，但这还是第一次抚摸它。它的手臂非常光滑，没有毛发。他的手指滑过在皮肤下滚动的血管、皮肤厚实的指关节、像贝壳内面一样坚硬光滑的指甲，尖端又白又锐利。Will握住它的手。

人鱼动了，从浴缸里冒出半个头来，眼睛在水面上盯着Will，睫毛挂着水珠。Will笑了。

“Hi……”他轻声说，“你有名字吗？”

人鱼向后仰去，把后脑勺搁在缸沿上，Will很喜欢它湿淋淋的样子。

“你叫什么名字？”它问。

“我是Will。”他说。

“Hannibal。”它说，又沉回水中，用指甲蹭蹭Will的手指，像是好奇。

“你好点儿了吗，Hannibal？”Will问。

Hannibal吐了几个泡泡，Will觉得这是它心情好的表示。他一直握着它的手，没有松开。也许对人鱼来说，手是它更愿意被触碰的地方，而贸然碰它的尾巴，还是受着伤的，也许会被视作敌意。他想慢慢和它混得更熟后再说，虽然他只有对付狗的经验，不过对一只陌生的动物，循序渐进总是没有错的。以及，即使人鱼看上去有理性，但没人能担保它比一只老虎或一头熊更安全，那指甲可不属于一只食用植物为生的动物。它本该吃鱼的。

5

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hannibal好得很快，至少从那伤口的程度来说是如此。软骨的根部开始重新生长尾鳍，细得像丝的血管爬得比鳍体更快，在骨头中部形成一段漂亮的淡红色，躯干皱缩的伤口也开始舒展。不过人鱼却明显地变瘦了，尽管喝了几大箱的牛奶，它的脸更尖、眼窝更深、锁骨凸出，尾巴中上段也没有先前那样滚圆了。Will想劝它吃些固体食物，但它固执地拒绝，也许这是一种习性。如果在海里，它会躲在一个安全的角落养伤，那时是什么食物都不会有的。Will告诉它，人类会因为吃得过多而发胖，不得不节食让自己瘦下来，这看来大大拓展了它的思想，它思考了几天，提出许多Will作为一个人类从未想过的问题。

“只有植物才会因为生长地点太肥沃而变得比正常庞大。”它首先说。

Will解释说人类也是动物，也要通过移动来获取食物，他们吃得过多只不过因为他们不能控制自己。

“一只动物只要没有撑坏肚子，就不能算吃得过多。”它继续说。

“可他们长得太胖了。”

“肥胖是一种受欢迎的品质。”

“人类不是。”Will开始头疼，“肥胖带来很多问题……比如他们不能很好地活动他们的身体。”

“那就应该找地方睡觉。”

“但他们就没办法进行别的活动了。”

“他们还有什么活动？”

“他们要工作，通过工作他们可以获取食物和，比如说，住的地方。”

“他们已经吃得那么多，为什么还需要食物。”

“……好吧，但他们至少需要住的地方，还有别的东西，比如说，衣服。”

“他们住的地方和你一样吗？”

“差不多。”

“你也要通过工作来获取这里吗？可是这里已经造好了。”

“不是，别人造的，而我……”Will发现终究还是逃不开要解释“钱”，钱的诞生、钱的作用、钱的流通，但不能指望人鱼能理解资本主义。他张了张嘴，但说不出一个字，好像他现在用来思考的器官不是大脑而是肠子。

“人类总是很奇怪的。”人鱼说，“你解释不了自己的事情。”

“我没有发胖。”

“是你们人类的事情。”

“不同的人类区别是很大的。”

“我见过黑色的人类。”它说，“头发和你一样卷。”它直盯盯地看着Will的头发。

“不一样，”Will忍不住笑了，“你想摸摸吗？”

“像晒干的海藻一样。”人鱼摸过之后说。

“人类是干燥的。”Will说，让人鱼的金色头发滑过自己的指间，它们确实像海藻般又滑又软，沾着一层薄薄的水，“人类和人类的区别不在于外表，即使长得一模一样。”

“我一直想问，”它说，把手垂下来拔弄着Will衬衫的边缘，手指滑过塑料钮扣，Will突然一阵心跳，“人类为什么需要这种叫‘衣服’的东西，是为了保持干燥吗？”

“不是……”Will说，“是为了覆盖身体。”

“你们身上的皮肤很脆弱吗？”

“为了不被其他人看到，为了不裸体。”

“人类的身体很丑吗？”

“在你们看来是的。”Will觉得这句话能岔开它。

“人类自己也觉得自己的身体很丑吗？”

Will不知道该怎么回答，准确来说，不知道怎么回答能让它不再问下去，于是又陷入了张口结舌的境地。

“我不知道……”他说。

人鱼吃力地转动它的头部，好像在努力思考。Will有一种想逃跑的冲动，他感觉自己的社交障碍涵盖的范围扩大了。

“你刚才说，人类和人类是不同的。”它说，听得出它用了很大气力理解这句话。

“是的。”Will说，希望人鱼能理解这点，这样他就不用代表全人类了。

“鲷鱼和鲷鱼都一样。”它说，好在这不是一个问句。“它吃鲷鱼。”Will想。

人鱼突然抓住了他的前臂。Will措手不及，被它拖了过去，前半身扑进了浴缸，水湿透了前襟。他大叫一声，猛往后跳，人鱼用另一只手来抓他，他躲过了，却失去了平衡，嚓地一声，衬衫的袖子被人鱼扯了下去，他摔在水淋淋的地面上，连滚带爬直退到门口，拧开门锁退出门去才站直，心口怦怦直跳。他深吸了几口气，人鱼并没其他的动静，他慢慢移回来，站在门槛上，不敢再往里进一步。谁知道人鱼的弹跳力呢？

“你要干什么！”他冲着人鱼吼道。后者已经从浴缸里坐起来，扶着缸沿，望向这里。Will绷紧肌肉，它看来有种淡淡的惊讶。

“我只是想看看你。”

Will深呼吸，他不喜欢人鱼这种淡定的样子，天知道他真是惊吓到了。它只是只动物，他对自己说，它只是只动物，不要相信它的表情。不过他还是回答了，他不想在动物面前占下风，何况是一只生存完全依赖自己的动物。

“你攻击我。”他尽可能镇定地表达出愤怒。

“我没有。”人鱼说，“不然我会撕开你的脖子。”

“你知道怎么攻击人类！”

“我知道。但我不想攻击你。”人鱼低头看看自己的手、丢在一边的衬衫袖子，再看看Will。它除了惊讶没有其他的表情，好像觉得Will反应过度，“我要是攻击，会用爪子。”

Will并不想相信它。

“你最好不要攻击我，”他声明，“如果我死了，其他人会来，会发现你，你就会被……会被……杀死，或者送到动物园。”

人鱼的表情沉了下来，也许它知道“动物园”的意思，Will想。

“我不想杀你。”它一再说，“我只是想看看……想看看……”

Will觉得他猜到它要说的了，但他只是阴沉地等着。

“……想看看你是个怎样的人类，”它费劲地解释着它自己也还不太明白的想法，“既然你说人类和人类不同……也许你是一个独特的……种类……就像……”

Will不想听下去，听一只动物解释这种突如其来的身体接触太滑稽了，特别是它真有能力攻击人类！他突然觉得自己把人鱼弄回家、还和它对话本身就是个笑话，自己就像傻瓜故事的主人公，在那种故事里，一个人做了一件蠢事而全不自知，好比娶冬瓜当妻子，或者觉得一口锅埋在地里会长出小锅。

他没等人鱼说完，直接关上了门。在客厅里他翻箱倒柜找到了搬进来以后就从未用过的房内钥匙，上面都是锈斑。他试出了浴室的那把，花了十分钟用砂纸把它蹭得雪亮，又往浴室的锁孔里灌了油，从外面锁死。人鱼在里面叫了他几声，他一声也不答应。真不该告诉它自己的名字的。

tbc

6


	7. Chapter 7

7

第二天早上，Will喂了狗，准备上班。他想到人鱼，犹豫着要不要给它牛奶，最后决定饿它一天。大型动物的驯养应当如此。他到浴室门口，敲了敲门，喊道：

“我走了。”

之后觉得这么做傻透了，不等有什么回应他就上班去了。

半下午的时候，他的手机忽然响了，是公司的另一个分部打来的。那个分部在几百公里以外。

“Mr.Graham？”一个没听过的女声说，“这里是xx分部。”

“我是。”

“我们这里调试新电机，需要人手。你可以来一趟吗？”话虽如此，并不是商量的口吻。

“好。”他说。他从未拒绝过公司的要求。

“机票稍后会发送到你的手机。”那个女声飞快地说，好像只等他这声“好”。然后挂了。

两分钟后机票信息发来了。他打开一看，飞机还有四小时起飞。他跳了起来，外面一个同事跑了进来。

“他们把机票发你了吗？四小时？”

“是的。”Will只能说。

“我们走吧。”同事说。

同事的车快要没油了，Will只好用自己的车载他一起去机场。途中同事不断抱怨公司的安排，打了至少四五个电话给不同的人。Will开着车，想着他的狗，它们得饿一天了。这种事以前也不是没发生过，两三天它们还是撑得住的。

还有人鱼。同事喋喋不休地指责公司，搞得Will集中不了精神考虑它。水是充足的，它饿上几天也不见得有事，Will担心的却不止这些。他不断回忆昨天对它说的话，他说了什么来着？“你会被别的人类发现，被杀”“你会被送去动物园”，只有这些吗？他有没有威胁说不再喂养它？

在目的地他看到新的电机。它并没大得超出他的想象，真相是有个工程师辞了职，还带走了他的两个同事。Will和同事加班加点地搞了一天，还是不得不在当地再住两晚。公司承诺了一笔额外的薪水，但Will完全没打算在附近的商场就地消费一把——就像和他一起来的同事做的这样。工作完成时已经是第三天的下午，同事觉得不妨在公司订的酒店过了夜再回去，Will却心急火燎地把下一天的机票改到了当天，当他开着车从机场出发时，太阳已经落到了树林上方，透过车窗玻璃把他和车子都照得一片金红。

他抵达自己的房子时紫灰色的暮色已经四面笼罩。他锁了车，大步跨上台阶，狗们已经听到汽车的声音，这会儿全聚集在门口，他一推门进去就围着吠个不停。他径直到了厨房，顶上的厨柜还有半袋狗粮，他索性全倒在盆子里推给它们，从旁边的箱子里拿出一盒牛奶，就离开了推推搡搡的狗儿们。但离浴室还有两米远时他站住了。门上的锁眼还有机油的痕迹，但木头门板下方却有明显的裂痕。几条裂痕交叉处是一个小小的三角形窟窿，好像有人在里面试图打破门板出来。

Will转回身，去拿了一把枪。走到窗边时，他听见外面有一个声音，就站住了，凝神细听，一时屋子里非常安静。接着那声音又响起来了，比刚才还清楚，拉长的、饥饿的嗥叫，狗们在厨房一阵狂叫。

“怎么会有狼呢？”Will想。这附近的林子里只有些兔子和黄鼠狼，偶尔会见到鹿，传闻有狼或熊的地方都在一百公里之外。

他回到浴室门口，敲了又敲，喊人鱼的名字，没有应答。他找到一件厚外套穿上，领子竖起，人鱼的爪子虽尖，但却不长，如果人鱼要攻击他，只要让它在外套上打个滑，能争取到开枪的时间就够了。他把一个手电架在门口，用钥匙开门，但门似乎被撞过，门板移了位，锁卡住了，他好容易把锁拧开，手电光晃动着，一阵风吹向他。地上一片片光亮，是散落满地的碎玻璃，目力所及没有人鱼。他打开了门边的灯，屋子空空如也，一地的水、玻璃渣，还有一块块黯淡的血迹。血迹通向窗户，玻璃整块碎了，先前屋主装在上面的铁条被拧开，窗外本来是一片高矮不齐的草，现在偃下去了。Will跑到跟前，窗台上和扭曲的铁条上都有血迹，仅有的几根挺立的草被灯光照得发白，窗下曾有重物移动过，扫平了一大片草，再远就隐入夜色中了。

狼嗥又远远传来。

Will返身跑向储藏室，在那里他找到了一个充电灯，幸好还能亮，他带着枪和灯出了门，来到屋后，在那里他辨认出了人鱼移动的路径，它向林子里去了，一路压倒了很多野草，路径很宽，但形状有一定规律，仿佛能看出它是怎样吃力地翻卷尾巴推动自己前进的。

tbc

7


	8. Chapter 8

8

Will沿着人鱼留下的线路向前走。压平的草跟踪起来很容易，从草倒伏的程度看，它经过也只是几小时之内。Will稍稍放松了点，但心情没好多久，走出约半小时，他就听到潺潺的水声，前面是条小溪。溪水两边是石滩，不再有草地的痕迹了。Will举着灯照了一圈，看不到任何明显的去路。

人鱼一定向着下游去了。要不了多远，不出几公里，就是他常去钓鱼的那条河。水虽浅，也够人鱼浮起来的，人鱼若是到了那里，就再也别想追上它了。它还会以为自己获得了自由呢，可下游有农田、有城镇、有水坝，浅处有像他一样的垂钓者，深处有船、也许还有网，人鱼不可能有那么好的运气，一路平平安安地漂到大海。它的尾巴还没愈合，大概又添了新伤，一道小闸门就能拦住它。它很难再遇上一个会照顾它的人类了。

“Hannibal！”他冲着黑暗的下游喊道，“Hannibal！”

他没能听到什么回答，就提着灯，深一脚浅一脚地往下游走。河滩不算平坦，也没有路，有些地方很滑，有些地方是崎岖不平的岩石。他只在几年前刚搬来这里时沿溪走过一回，只模糊地记得途中有几个曲折。他又听到了狼嗥，现在离得可不远了，一直有风，虽然不大，但他、还有人鱼处在狼的上风头。这可他妈的真不是一件好事。他摸了摸口袋，里面除了弹匣，还有一个一次性打火机，吸烟的同事落在他的车里的，他本打算丢在厨房，不过忘了，也许会有用的。

他出来时还穿着平时工作穿的皮鞋，走了一个小时，大概走出了2公里，途中几次差点扭了脚。河已经不远了，还没有人鱼的踪迹。天黑得透透的，月亮还没升起来，只有星星在树叶的间隙闪动，灯开始变暗，他的鞋也湿透了。他呼唤人鱼的声音越来越大，在爬上一块半米多高的岩石时，他滑了一下，感觉踩在了什么粘腻的东西上。他把灯转向旁边，看到了软绵绵地摊在碎石上的鱼尾巴，他一下长出了一口气。

“Hannibal？”他喊道，把灯搁在手边的石头上，光柱照见人鱼灰白的身体。它像是太累，或是失去意识了，两手摊开，头侧向一边，一动不动。Will捧来溪水洒在它的脸上，它才轻轻呻吟了一声，Will不断地喊着“Hannibal”，轻轻拍打它的脸和肩膀，直到它张开眼睛，又被灯光刺得重新眯了起来。

“Will。”它嘴唇蠕动着。

“Hannibal，你还好吗？”

“我以为你死了。”它轻轻地说。

“我没有。”Will说，“我只是……回来晚了。”

他移动人鱼让它靠在覆着潮气的岩石上。人鱼低低地呜呜呻吟，像一只受伤痛苦的普通动物。Will抚摸着它的头发，考虑着如何将它搬回家里，原路返回太不可能，即使从家中拿一辆小车来也是……

人鱼在转动头部，把脸贴在他的掌心上。他的手掌感到人鱼的鼻尖和柔软的嘴唇，它们很凉，呼出的气息也没有人的呼吸那么热，温温的，格外潮湿。Will之前还从没有碰过它的嘴唇。

“河不远了，让我去河里吧。”它忽然说。

Will不知道它何以感觉到河在哪里，但想必它是真的感觉到了。

“你伤得很重，”他说，刚才人鱼的血已经沾在他手上了，“回去，养好伤，我送你回海里。”

“我不要紧，我会好的。”

“河离海还很远，你会被抓住的。”Will终于想到一个主意了，“跟我来，Hannibal，我们很快就能回去。”

“我怕你会死掉。”人鱼说。

“我不会死，”Will说，“人类没那么容易死。”

“死从来都是容易的。”它说。

“我不会。”Will果决地否认说，“跟我来。”

他蹲下身，准备把它扛到肩上，像此前做过的那样，不过那时它是昏迷的。他想先就要发生的事情安抚一下它，就跪在它身边抱住它，轻轻抚摸它的背部。人鱼似乎对这种爱抚吃了一惊，但并没有抗拒，或许也感觉到Will是好意。Will沿着它的腰抚摸到鱼尾的侧面，比普通鱼鳞厚得多的鳞片很有韧度，鱼尾似乎比皮肤还要敏感，掌心能感觉到那浑圆强壮的躯体随着他的动作产生极小的波动，像在表面下有轻轻的水波漾过，非常奇妙。

他正要说出他的计划，人鱼突然哆嗦了一下，鱼尾扑棱棱地抖得草乱动。

“有东西……”人鱼说。

Will僵住了，万簌俱寂，只有草木沙沙声，但他也感到体内升起一股悚意。他缓缓垂下一只手去抽腰上的枪，仔细辨认着四面八方的声响。灯光照向他背后，他面前是树木间的黑暗……树后有微光闪动，是一双绿色的眼睛。那双眼睛在移动，和他对视着。他慢慢抬起手来，眼睛没有移开，他另一只手搂紧人鱼，它正害怕地和他贴得更近。

枪声在漆黑的树林中炸裂，伴着一声瘆人的嚎叫，狼的黑影动作怪异地窜起来，又是一枪，嚎叫随着枪口的火花一起转瞬消失。在空中死去的野兽向后撞在树干上，又弹回来，Will精神紧张得几乎开了第三枪，但没必要，它滚到近旁，抽动了两下，不动了，兽眼的绿光早已熄灭。Will握紧枪，不敢出气，凝神细听，但没有其他动静，静得像从未有过方才的战斗。夜像层层叠叠的黑幕布罩在四周。他尽可能轻地放开人鱼，站起身来，四下环顾，但能看见的只有被灯光染成苍白的周围小片草木，四面漆黑，只有树叶间隙的夜空隐约泛蓝，抖落几点星光。

Will暂时松了口气，仍然把枪握得紧紧的。他低头看人鱼，它斜坐在石头和草中间，靠近他的腿，正转头直直望着那只死狼。

“还有危险吗，Hannibal？”他问，想借助它动物的直觉。

人鱼并不说话，过了一会才摇摇头，这时才把目光从那死狼收了回来。一阵悉悉簌簌的声音，它把尾巴蜷曲起来了，身体前倾，一手抱着自己，一手扶在自己的尾巴上。 

也许这是一头孤狼，Will想着，但更有可能其他的狼群成员正在赶来，必须马上离开。他把枪插回腰间，低身扶住人鱼的肩，发现它颤抖得厉害。

“不要怕，”他说，“我带你回去。你坚持一下。”

人鱼没什么表示，他就慢慢把它扛起，它也没有发表意见，只是身体一直有点紧张，像无法确定自己的处境。Will像此前那样将它对折扛在肩上，这个姿势它是很不舒服的，但只有将就了。它上身倒悬，头发垂下，害怕地抱住自己。Will要它把灯拿在手里照路，它照办了，但还是把一只手臂贴在自己身上。Will调整好平衡，站稳了，开始前进——不是沿着溪边，而是向他记忆中大路的方向。还好天晴，星星都看得很清楚，不会迷路。

他扛着人鱼，摇摇晃晃地走了近一个小时，途中歇了好几次，终于听见了路过的汽车呼啸而过的声音。他将人鱼在离路边最近的树后放下，自己坐下休息了好一阵子。他认出了这个地方，这里有一个大的转弯，离他家最多不过四公里。他空手走这段路会很快，但他不放心把人鱼留在这里。他待了一会儿。人鱼靠在树边，垂着头，好像也很累了。他移过去，想安抚它，人鱼靠向他，于是他就把它紧紧抱着，感到它还在抖。

“Hannibal，”他说，“不要紧了，很快就到家了。”他又听见背后汽车驶近又驶远，车灯扫过他们，让他有点安心。

但人鱼呜咽起来，摇着头，瑟缩得更厉害了，好像确实受到了惊吓。

tbc

8


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

Will很担心他们的处境。倘若没有狼，他可以远远沿着路，慢慢把人鱼挪回家，或是坐在树林里等到天亮。但现在每一分钟都可能发生危险。人鱼的尾鳍摊在草地上，上面沾满了血，星光下是漆黑的颜色。如果附近有狼，循血腥味而来，它们会先发现那只死狼，然后或许会找到他们。希望那死狼能让它们吃一阵子。

“Hannibal，Hannibal，Hannibal。”他不断地轻声重复人鱼的名字，希望这可以让它好过一点。不知是不是他自己太热了，他觉得人鱼比刚找到它时要凉，特别是鱼尾，摸上去很舒服，不过想到对方在流血，他把这个念头掐断了。他的肩膀在发酸，挪动一下双腿，似乎没什么问题，但他知道体力已经开始透支，人鱼的尾巴虽然漂亮，但比两条腿可重多了，他在林子里没扭脚或摔跤已是尽了全力。人鱼疲惫地靠在他身上，作为一只动物，在完全不适合自己生存的环境中挣扎到现在，压力和消耗还要大得多。他必须马上做出决定。

“来，Hannibal。”他说。

人鱼开始坐直身子，好像打算继续被他扛着。

“听我说，Hannibal。”他把手放在人鱼的肩膀上，这时灯闪了闪，忽然变暗了。人鱼和他都望向它，他决定不向人鱼解说灯的原理。

“它不亮了。”人鱼声音嘶哑地说，“它累了吗？”

“它不是活的，”Will说，“不要去管它——听我说，Hannibal。”

人鱼看了他一眼，他第一次这么近地在黑暗中面对它，才注意到人鱼的眼睛也能发光，不是很亮，淡淡的，有点像一种萤火虫的光，也同样闪烁不定。

“你得在这里等我一阵子，我会尽快回来接你。我一个人无法把你搬回家。”

人鱼沉默着，把眼睛转向别处。Will希望它能拿定主意。

“我会很快回来的，要不了一小时，”Will记得以前和它提过陆地上的时间，“我有办法让你在这段时间内安全。”

人鱼的手指抓住他的衬衫。

“这是哪儿？”它问。

“离我家不太远的一个地方。”

“那些是什么？”它说，把头转向大路，一辆汽车刚刚开过不久。

“那些是人类——在他们的能移动的房子里。不要害怕，他们不会过来。他们不会离开路——呃——陆地上的河——”

“我知道路。”它说，“刚才那……动物……是什么？”

“狼。一种鲨鱼。它死了。”

“你杀了它。”它重复说，“你。”

Will惊讶于它说出这几个字时的语气，好像受到了很大的震撼。

“它死了。”它继续说。

“是，它不会再出现了——”

“一下子。”它说，与此同时大大地哆嗦了一下，“你一下子就把它杀了。”

“不然它会吃掉我们。”

“你杀掉我也这么容易吗？”

“我想杀你就不会费这么大劲把你搬到这儿了。”Will说，有点急躁，不明白人鱼在担心什么，“你愿意在这儿等我吗？”

“我听你的。”它说，但是语气非常绝望。

Will不想再多作解释，他站起来，把灯也带着，往林子里找了一圈，在约五十米的地方他发现一个小土岗，上面长满树丛，正好把大路遮得严严实实。后面有片斜坡，坡上没有树木。他很满意这个地方，就回到人鱼那里去，人鱼正在树下缩成一团。他重新把它扛上，它没有一点抗拒地听他摆布。他把它弄到土岗后面去，又借着仅有的一点灯光在斜坡上搜罗，很快弄起了一个柴堆，好在最近没下雨，枯枝和树叶都相当干燥。他背对着人鱼，跪在地面上，用打火机点叶子，很快就升起了橙色的火苗，照亮了他的脸和手。他挺高兴地感受着那火焰的灼烫，正想借着火光再多搂一点柴来，听到一个奇怪的声音，像一个哑得说不出话来的嗓子想要发出尖叫。他转过头去，看到人鱼拼命地在向后退，想把自己埋进树丛中去，脸上的表情扭曲得吓人。

“别怕，”他说，“这是火。”

人鱼依然在尖叫，或者说似乎是在尖叫，声音不大，但胸膛起伏得厉害，像一个要憋死的人在尽全力呼吸。带血的尾巴扭曲成难以想象的形状。简直不像是看到了火，而是被放在了火上烤一样。

“Hannibal？怎么了？”Will叫道，跑近前去，想要抚慰它。它的嘴张得很大，像在喊什么，但几乎发不出声音。Will蹲下身，但它似乎害怕Will碰它，全身都在向树丛里挤，甚至被划伤了。

“不要怕，”Will也慌了，怕它吓出什么毛病，“不要害怕，Hannibal，Hannibal，那只是火，它不会伤害你，我也不会。”

人鱼的动作停下了，但只是被树杈卡住了，它还在不断地抖，抖得灌木都在沙沙地响。Will伸手去握住它的手，它甩了一下，没有甩开，就听凭Will了。Will吃力地分开树枝，把它拖了出来，它垂着头一动不动，像晕过去了。Will把它的脸转向火堆，它的眼睛还睁着，但脸上的表情就好像死期已至一样。

“好了，Hannibal，”Will不停地说，“好了。”他想让人鱼无论如何习惯火，至少能习惯一阵子，这是他能想到的唯一安全的办法。他紧紧抱住它，抚摸它的身体，尽自己能想到的一切手段，试图让它觉得安全。

“坚持住，Hannibal，一切都会好的，你会好的，你会回大海去的，那时你会安全，你会自由，只要你在这里待一会儿，等我回来接你，一切都会好的。”

他如此反复地说着，至少用去了十五分钟。人鱼稍微平静下来，但也可能只是体力消耗后瘫软了。Will硬着心给柴堆添了足够的燃料，没可能教人鱼如何往火堆里加柴了。人鱼半躲在树丛里，紧闭着眼睛，手紧紧地抓着树干。

“Hannibal，”他对它说，“我知道你很害怕，但它不会伤害你，却能吓退那些鲨鱼。在我不在的时候，它能够保护你不被它们攻击。我知道你是——你是一条非常非常勇敢的鱼，你非常想回到大海，可是你必须把伤养好我才能送你回去，而你想养好伤就必须回到我的房子里，这一点都不难，你可以做到的，只要你在这儿等着我。你会看到火绝不会对你不利。我很快就回来。”

他站着，火堆在轻声噼啪作响，他从没有这么劝过一个人——实际上，被劝的那个人总是他，而那也是他年纪很轻的时候了，后来其他人要么是没有耐心了，要么就是看透了他就是这么个不会跟人打交道的德性，总之，以后再也没有人来打扰他了。而他更没有机会使用这些普通人的陈词滥调，和像哄孩子一样的逻辑：你想要独立生活吗，那就好好学习吧，你想要变得优秀吗，那就更努力地学习吧，只要你变得优秀，就能得到一份好工作，只要你减肥、健身、学会露齿微笑，就能在派对上受欢迎。你能行的，只要你坚持二十一天，三个月，一年半，等等。

他心里有点难受，他发现自己并没有发明一种更好的鼓励方式，而它也全然不像受到了鼓励。

但他真的没有其他主意了，再说，宝贵的时间在不断过去。

“等我回来，Hannibal。”他最后说。人鱼终于抬起头来，火光在它脸上跳动，它的头发，它的眼睛，它的嘴唇，它掩没在阴影里的下半身。它是个强壮、漂亮、坚强的生物，即使远远地离开了它生长和熟悉的地方，狼狈不堪，陷入绝境，它的力量和美还是能触动他……它在想着什么呢？

“你会和别的人类一起来吗？”它突然说，好像镇定了一点，虽说声音仍没有恢复到平常。

“不会，只有我一个，”Will有点意外，“我只是要去开车——去拿一个可以移动的房子，带你回去。”

人鱼凝视着他，眼睛闪闪的，好像有什么要说但最后没有说，只是蜷曲了一下身体。

Will突然感到一阵完全不符合他以往性格的冲动。

“我不会死的。”他脱口而出，自己也愣了一下。但在冲动的驱使下，他没再更多地犹豫，而是弯下腰去，吻了它的额头。

他转身离开，走到大路上，开始小跑前进。

Tbc  
9


	10. Chapter 10

10

大约五十分钟之后，Will开着他那辆二手车回到了原地。他把车停在林子边缘，下了车，开始呼叫他的人鱼。那个掩体挺不错的，他自己也找了片时才发现隐藏在土岗后面的火光。火已开始暗了，人鱼还在原地，被照得发红。他奔上前去，人鱼向他伸出手臂，把脸埋在他衬衫里。他低下头吻了它的头发，它们明显地变干变硬了。

在带走人鱼前，他用随身工具包里的铁铲铲起泥土，灭掉了火。人鱼默不作声地看着，Will希望这能让它更了解火。不过人鱼也许是累了，什么也没再说。Will把它带到车上，他的手臂已开始酸软，但仍能完成这个任务。那里有几个2L装的水瓶，人鱼立刻喝空了一个，并动手把另一个里面的水倒在自己身上，把Will用来裹它的那条床单弄得湿淋淋的。

Will把它弄回浴室时已经筋疲力尽了。但还得打扫那些玻璃碴子，以及把坏了的窗子先用个什么堵上。人鱼如前那样泡在浴缸里，吮吸了一阵牛奶，现在它学会了用喷头冲洗自己流血的尾巴，那儿有几处横向的划伤。它不时看看Will。

“告诉我你在这里做了什么。”Will一面用随手拿的小螺丝刀撬出地板缝里的玻璃渣一面说。他并非那么迫切地想知道细节，然而他仿佛才意识到，人鱼能在他干活时和他说话，这和他的狗可完全不同。

“我怕你死掉了，”人鱼说，“你说过别的人类找到我就会杀死我。”

“噢，是的，他们会很糟糕地对待你。但是我没有那么容易死。——你以为我死了，所以你就逃出去了吗？”

“已经两天了，我知道你的狗也没有吃的，我以为你再也不会回来了。”

“人类不像别的动物那样有规律，”Will说，“对我们来说，随便因为什么事就可以在外面过夜。但是你不会这样，对吗？所以你断定我死了。”

“是的，我想‘那个人类死了，我和他的狗被遗弃了’，所以我想出去。可是刚把门打破一点点，外面的狗就狂叫不止。”

“为什么你知道玻璃是可以打破的呢？”

“你指的是这些透明的——东西吗？我不知道，我只是试着用尾巴拍打它。后来它碎了，我就把这些金属拧开，爬出去了。”

“用尾巴吗？你的力气很大，”Will说，“我一直不可思议，你在那样的泵里还能活下来。”

“人鱼在水里可以控制水，可以让它代替我们的身体去攻击或防守，可是在这儿，我只能靠身体，它很重，比在水里重多了。”

“不要再逃走了，”Will说，“这里离海太远了，你的身体在陆地上非常危险。”

“我会的。”它说。它现在显得很乖。

它的躯干和脸上都有擦伤，Will拿来一个小板凳，坐在浴缸边，给它擦上一些酒精，它咬着嘴唇，把头枕在自己手上。Will注意到它的头发不如之前那么柔顺了，有些乱糟糟的，有几绺卷了起来。

“火很可怕。”它说，在“火”这个字上咬得很不清楚，“我以为我等不到你来就会在那里渴死。我的头发有些已经死了，它们特别怕干。”

“你的头发是长在你头上的海草吗？”

“不，只是我们这样说它们。”

Will找来一把剪子，想修整人鱼的头发，但他的技术不怎么在行，最后把人鱼的一头长发变成了短发。剪下来的头发屈曲在他的手里，慢慢地流出一汪透明的、稀薄的液体。

“它们在哭。”人鱼说。

“你的头发还能长出来吗？”

“可以。”

Will想用瓶子把人鱼的头发装起来，人鱼告诉他这样做没用。Will还是把它们放进一个广口瓶里，装满水，把盖子拧紧。人鱼很好奇地看着那个瓶子，问他这东西是否一种生物的壳，然后它从浴缸角落拿出一样东西，是Will那天被扯掉的衬衫袖子。Will很惊奇，考虑到那件衬衫还扔在卧室一角，缝上或许还能照穿，他就收下了。

“你一定很生气吧，因为我扯坏了你的衣服。”人鱼说。

Will有点不习惯它忽然这么温柔客气，是因为这次的经历吗？他想起那个冲动下的吻。

“不要紧，”他说，“我有很多衣服。”

人鱼露出非常失望的表情。

“我以为你非常需要它。”它指的是衬衫的袖子。

“人类都有许多衣服，除了——那些实在没有的人。”

“它并不是你唯一的衣服。”

“当然了。”

“所以弄坏了也没有问题。”它低声说。

“它又不贵重。”Will想着还要做什么，时间已经很晚，他也累得够呛，但他还想和人鱼多呆一会儿。人鱼不说话了，想必也非常累了，它已经喝掉了三盒牛奶。Will打量着它，头发变短后颜色似乎深了，掺进了一点褐色，它的身体都已经冲洗干净，尾巴上拧开窗栅的伤也不再流血，新生的尾鳍上有许多在岩石和土地上的擦痕，不过都无大碍。他用手指轻轻抚摸它，从手臂、胸口，到腰，到尾巴，在林中待过后他觉得和它变得亲密了。他又随便聊了几句，但心不在焉，只是看着人鱼闪动的睫毛。日光灯管呲啦呲啦地响了几声，他们都全不关心。人鱼已不再去碰第四盒牛奶，只是打湿了自己，闭着眼睛靠在浴缸边缘，短发不像人类的头发一样全贴住头皮，而是吸饱了水，松松地覆住它的前额，晃动的水溢出了浴缸，沿着墙根流到地漏里，偶尔传来汩汩的声音。人鱼慢慢地滑进水里，直到水面快要碰到它那又红又湿的嘴唇……

Will醒来时是凌晨两点，他还靠在浴缸边上，上衣湿了大半，睡熟的人鱼带着水光的头侧在他旁边。他睡眼朦胧，觉得日光灯非常刺眼，不过它照亮了人鱼的脸，这点就可以原谅它。

他想爬起身，但困得晕晕乎乎，手脚又软了，咕咚一声滑倒在地板上。人鱼惊醒了，他看着它笑，说自己要去睡了。

“Will。”人鱼说，它也迷迷糊糊的，像不知道自己在哪里。

Will跪在浴缸边，裤子也湿透了，但他不在意了。他捧着人鱼湿淋淋的头，它的嘴唇和舌头尝起来是带着一点海腥味的甜味，有点像某些可以生吃的贝类。它们又凉又软，还羞涩得可爱。如若不然，也许这个吻持续的时间会更长。没多久，人鱼滑出他的手，沉到浴缸下面去，它的短发像海葵一样散开，在水里轻轻摆动。

“明天见。”Will对它说。他觉得这有点像梦，但他不是很想去验证，是不是梦都很好。

从浴室走到卧室的时间正好够他把身上湿透的衣服剥掉，他用被单把自己擦干，栽在床上就睡熟了。

Tbc

10


	11. Chapter 11

11

Will早上醒来，感觉有什么不太一样。他假装平静，好像一无所知，穿衣洗漱，在厨房的平底锅上烘了两片面包，在上面匆匆地抹满了黄油。只有在他打开冰箱找鸡蛋时，才好像不经意地把牛奶取出来，放在一边。他把草草做的三明治装进饭盒，捧起两听1升装的牛奶，看了看，用一只手捧着它们，另一只手扶着，像护送一个奖杯似的送到了浴室门口，悄没声地进去。人鱼沉在浴缸底下，尾巴大半截搭在浴缸外，脸侧向墙，好像还没有醒。Will轻轻放下牛奶，看了两眼他珍贵的鱼，慢慢地倒退出门，没忘了把门扣上。

这天他回来得比平时晚。用狗粮应付了他的狗，他就径直跑到客厅里的镜子面前。他并没有因为一天的工作而变得比平时更好看，不过这倒是帮助他检查出了左脸上的一小块机油。他用毛巾把脸和头发擦了擦，没忘记整理衬衫的领子——他能做的的确也少得可怜。然后他来到浴室门前，不知道为什么对着漆木的门板先清了清嗓子，才打开门进去。

人鱼正在水里轻轻晃动，看来心情不错，尾巴像一面旗一样靠在墙边。Will走到跟前，它看了Will一眼，眨着眼睛。Will几乎来不及想发生了什么，他坐到浴缸边上去，也不管会弄湿裤子了，伸手抚摸人鱼的头发，让透明的水从自己指间滑落。人鱼靠近他，抬起脸，闭上眼睛，手爬上Will的大腿，抓住他的裤子。他们接了吻，这感觉很奇妙，人鱼的舌头在他的嘴唇和脸颊上滑动，它的嘴唇凉凉的，非常滑腻，柔软得像丝。Will感到喜欢它喜欢得要命，他捧着它的脸，心想要怎么向它解释。人鱼的眼睛含着水光，但不像是哭了，而似乎是一种生理现象，琥珀色的眼珠像养在水里的宝石一般荡漾不定。

“Will，”它说，声音倒很平静，“你们管这个叫什么？”

“什么……？”

“接吻……”

“对，我们也把这个叫接吻……”

他们没再多说什么，把时间用在做这件事而不是讨论这件事上。Will仿佛进入了一个新的世界，这个世界里有凉丝丝的亲吻，来自一条漂亮的受了伤的鱼，完完全全地属于他Will Graham。他不再满足于亲吻嘴唇和脸颊，扳着人鱼的肩膀，他的吻开始下滑，落到耳朵、颈侧和喉结上面，吸吮着它们。人鱼发出咝咝的声音，似乎是在惊叫。当Will吻到它的乳头的时候——它们比人类的光滑得多，质感好像两粒橡胶钮扣——它开始明显地颤抖，直到Will注意到不对，直起身来。

“你怎么了？”他问。

人鱼看起来很害怕，像不知道发生了什么。Will想起它说过的话。

“Hannibal，你以为我在做什么？在吃掉你吗？”

人鱼没有出声。Will继续安慰它。他坐在缸沿上，把手拢在它的肩上。

“我喜欢你才这样做的。你们不会这样做吗？”

“不会。”人鱼说。

“人类会这样的。当人类喜欢另一个人类时——就会这样，唔，也不是，怎么说，当喜欢到了想和他或她发生——特别亲密的关系时，就会这样。”他咽下了“性关系”这个词，一来，人鱼要是不懂还得解释，也许会尴尬；二来，人鱼要是懂也许会更尴尬；三来，他也不知道自己是不是真的想和一条鱼上床，虽然，上帝啊，这似乎很可能发生。

人鱼沉默着，但它靠向Will。Will觉得这是个好兆头。它把脸贴在Will手上。

“我是……你最喜欢的？”

“是的。”

“所有里面最喜欢的？”

“什么所有？”

“你的狗，其他人类，还有……所有。”它抬起头看着Will，它脸上还带着伤痕，眼睛里水光闪闪。看起来比它第一天来这里时还要柔弱。Will除非傻了才会回答“不”。

人鱼对这样的承诺似乎满意了。接下来的几天Will一直进行着他的探索，他如愿以偿地触碰到了人鱼身体所有的部分。硬币大小的鳞片比普通的鱼鳞更厚、更柔韧，类似一种胶质的贴片，边缘薄而软，紧紧贴合在相邻鳞片上。鱼尾膨隆处的鳞片要大些，而近尾端则越变越小，细到只有瓜子那么大。尾巴上的伤口则是一些内陷的、透出肉色的凹槽，上面覆着厚厚的半透明血色的痂，隐约能辨识出新生鳞片的痕迹。刚长出的尾鳍有一点粘性，长出一段时间的就又厚又光滑。尾鳍非常敏感，Will刚想捏一下，人鱼尾巴末端就一弹，差点儿没拍在Will脸上。

“怎么啦？”Will问，“弄疼你了吗？”

“对不起，”人鱼小声说，“我不是故意的。”它动了动尾巴，示意Will可以继续碰了。Will轻轻用手指的背面触碰柔软的尾鳍，尾巴瑟瑟地抖，看上去像一种生理性的反射。Will没有忽视它看起来很害怕。他问人鱼有没有什么事发生，人鱼表示一切都很好。Will想起它曾经的一个愿望。

“我记得你想看看我，对吗？”他问，尽量表现得温柔。他把人鱼的手拿起来，放在自己身侧。

人鱼却再三拒绝他，Will反复问了几次，它看来才稍微拾起了勇气。它把手指插进Will的头发里，捧着他的脸，带爪子的拇指抹过他的嘴唇，半透明的眼睛上下打量着他，它的手又凉又湿。接着它直起身体，努力靠近Will，Will想让它省点劲，就自己俯下去。人鱼感激地在水里起伏了两下，说起伏也不确切，因为水太浅太少，它只是抬了两下腰，如果有够多的水，也许它会摆几下尾巴吧。它把脸贴在Will的脖子上，Will感觉到它的舌头滑过自己喉部的皮肤，好像一只软体动物缓慢地蠕动而过。他哆嗦了一下。人鱼忽地离开了他，松了手，缩回水里，姿势很是别扭，好像它被吓到了。Will觉得很奇怪，但因为已经一段时间了，心想也许是之前的惊吓还没有恢复，或是水土不服的适应问题，也就没有再问它，把手伸进水里摸了摸它，就起身离开。离开前又看了看尾鳍，已经长了有一半了，Will期待着它的伤完全恢复后尾巴的样子。不过，有一个部位是Will一直不好意思仔细观察的，在人鱼身体的前部，相当于人的生殖器向下一点儿的部位，有一个不明显的一指长的开口，旁边的鳞片更小、更软，向内收拢。Will起先以为是一条伤口，但看清楚之后就心知肚明这大概是什么了，之后就再也没有碰过那个地方。

11

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

12

人鱼对Will的探索缓慢地进行着。它起初把Will的头发叫作“死的”，因为它们泡在水里也不会变得更软；它觉得Will的牙齿不够尖，指甲又太软了，简直就像长在指头尖上的鳞片，还没有海带硬，更别说捕猎了。“不过你不需要捕猎。”它敬畏地说。人类排汗的功能它理解了很久，关于陆地上的动物会因为太热而影射身体健康：“既然会在夏天热死，那怎么还没有绝种呢？”乳头作为一个没有用处的器官，没引起它太大的兴趣，用指甲刮了刮就跳过了。它把自己的手臂伸直，和Will的相互比较，好在没有提出和Will掰手腕，Will也发自内心地不想和它掰。几天之后，人鱼已经把Will的上身看了个遍，暂时在皮带上盘桓着，看起来它觉得皮带是Will身体的一部分。

Will犹豫着要不要迈出那一步，关于腰带以下的部位。他再三和自己确认了，他不可能裸露自己就仅仅为了被观察。“而且，”他想，“它应该是一条成年的鱼，虽然我不了解它这个品种究竟怎样交配，但它一定已有了这方面的经验和知识。不知道它如何定义和我接吻这件事，但这不意味着它就能自自然然地和一个人类雄性发生什么。”

Will决定先和它讨论一下各自社会的风俗习惯，这天晚上他就开始努力了。

“Hannibal，”他首先说，“可以问下你们通常的寿命是多久吗？”

也许“寿命”这个词太书面化了，人鱼眨了下眼睛，好像不知Will所云。Will不得不采取更直白的说法：

“你们能活多久？我的意思是，一条人鱼死时大概已活了多久？”

它马上回答了，看来没有人类对于“死”这个词的避讳。

“我不太清楚，也许有三百年，或者四百年，或者五百年，或者……但对我们来说，这没什么区别。”

“人类只能活七十年，”Will挫败地说，“有些人能活八十年、九十年……但极少有人超过一百年的。”

“你活了多久了？”人鱼轻轻地问。

Will把脸贴在它手上，这样才能鼓起勇气回答。

“三……三十多年。”三十一还是三十九无所谓了，反正那个零头人鱼可以忽略不计。

不过人鱼非常能理解这方面的现实。

“有些鱼从出生到死亡只有一年时间，只是我不太清楚人鱼在成年前要经过多少年。”Hannibal说，“不过我成年已经超过一百年了，可能有一百二十年了吧。”

“但你还是一条比较年轻的鱼。”Will尽量不去比较它和自己爷爷的岁数。

“这没有什么区别。”Hannibal说，“我也不知道人鱼年老时会是什么样子。”

“你们不在一起生活吗？”

“有些人鱼会群聚在一起，特别是带着孩子的雌性，但我却喜欢独自待着，即使听到繁殖期的召唤也很少去。”

太好了，Will想，这么快就说到这个话题了。但出于人类的装模作样，他还是没有直奔主题，虽说他是社交障碍，但把比较范围扩大到整个动物界的话，他的复杂性仍遥遥领先。不管是脸皮厚度不够还是科学探索精神，他觉得还是先了解对方的生活习性为好。

“为什么你会不知道人鱼的寿命呢？”Will问，“你的家人——你的母亲没有教给你吗？”

“她很早就离开了我们，”Hannibal摇头，“一次暴风之后，那时我刚刚长到像她一样大，后来我还生长了一段时间，但已经没有别人和我比较了。”

“我妈妈也是，”Will说，“当时我还很小，我父亲带着我。”

“也是因为暴风吗？”

“她病了，后来死了。”

“你们有父亲，”人鱼咂咂嘴，“很少有父亲和孩子在一起的，除了海马。”

“幼年丧母是一件很不幸的事情……”Will说，他对于人鱼的无反应略感不悦，“至少于人类是如此。”

“于我们来说，幼崽并不是……那个种类。一条小人鱼不能算是人鱼，除非他长大，不再跟着母亲，不然他只不过是母亲携带的一个小东西……母亲没了，他也就没了，无所谓不幸。”

Will无言以对，感到自己的哲学基础真是薄弱得给人类丢脸。

“可是你呢……你不是没了母亲吗？”

“我不知道。”人鱼很快地说，“也许就因为这样，我才不合群。我不觉得自己是它们中间的一个了。”

“你孤单吗？我也时常感到很孤单。”

“我曾经不孤单……”它说，往下沉了沉，头发漂在水里。Will已经对它的一些行为熟悉了，这是它不想继续话题的表现。Will弯身和它接了一会儿吻。

“我想知道，”它抓着Will的衣服说，“你们——你——你一个人——会爱惜属于你的东西吗？”

“你指什么呢？Hannibal。”

“衣服。你说过你有很多衣服，坏了也无所谓。”

“衣服并不是非常重要的东西，每个人类都有很多。”

“你说过每个人类都不同，我只想知道你怎么想。”

“我吗？我不太在意我的衣服，只要能穿就行。”Will惊讶于人鱼的表情，“它们只是……东西。”

“你的狗也是吗？”

“不，不，”Will察觉到它在想什么了，“狗是活的，我喜欢它们，它们是我的朋友和家人。而你，你就更是，我唯一喜欢的——最喜欢的——最喜欢的——那一个。”

人鱼还在拉扯着他的衣服，似乎想竭力研究出衣服和狗和它自己的不同点。

“但你穿着它们。”它最后说，“我难以想象螺不爱它的壳。”

Will想回忆有没有哪种海生动物是用水草之类来装饰自己的，很遗憾，他的知识面不够。

“可是螺会爱另一个螺胜过壳。”他最后说。

“不可能，哪怕是寄居蟹。”人鱼说，“它们没有壳就不知道自己是谁了。”

Will想了半天，思维发散到了服装和社会学的关系上，但人鱼肯定吃不进这种口味的解释。人鱼又开始在拔弄他的腰带，Will皮带的结构并非是用一根长针别住的，而是另一种扎法：把皮带抽到合适的长度，然后翻下方形的金属带头，带头内侧有一个圆头的短针，用以按进带孔扣住。现在人鱼在研究的就是这么个皮带头，它用手指敲敲那光滑的蚀刻着LOGO的表面，又把指甲插进缝隙，轻轻地扳了下，这一回它找到正确的方向了……Will说不清楚自己过了这么长时间还没有制止它，究竟是不是故意的，不过皮带松开的一瞬间，他知道事情将不会简单地了结。

12

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

13

人鱼解开了Will的裤扣，它在衬衫那里已经学会解扣子了。然后它又拉下了拉链，拉链的做工不那么精细，链齿划着了它的手，它把手一缩，好像觉得被咬了，又看看Will。Will鼓励地看着它。

“只是衣服，”他说，“继续呀。”人鱼想要把他的裤子褪下来，但拉链没有拉到底，卡住了。他握着人鱼的手放到拉链上去，要它拉到头。人鱼的指节隔着灰色的棉质内裤轻轻地滑过他的生殖器，他一阵颤抖。人鱼开始扯下他的裤子，每一个动作都非常小心，时不时看一眼Will，好像真的在剥一只螺壳。

“这只是衣服，”Will不断地教它，“只是……某种植物，和我没有关系，无论你怎样对它我也不会感到疼……”他站起来，好让人鱼把裤子拉到膝下。他甩掉了鞋，自己弯身去脱袜子。浴缸里的水随着人鱼的动作，一波一波地漫出来，裤子落到了地面上，湿了，Will穿着内裤，赤脚踩在水里。人鱼缓缓后退，认真地打量着Will，Will感到自己像一只刚蜕了皮的虾那样被凝视着。

“这……”他咧嘴笑着，尽量不让自己感到不好意思，尽管有点难，“这是人类……”

他把裤子脱掉，拎在手里，动作很慢，想让人鱼看清楚，然后把它扔到一边。人鱼望了一会，好像还指望裤子会爬两下。趁这会Will鼓起勇气，把内裤也脱下来了。

不知道人鱼看到Will腿间那团有什么感觉，反正肯定和人类姑娘不一样。它好像产生了一定的兴趣，但绝非男人乐见的：它似乎觉得那一团可以扯下来，吓得Will往后一跳，差点滑倒。

“不，Hannibal，”他说，“这不是衣服，这是我的一部分，不要……弄坏它。”

他张开两手，让人鱼把他从上到下打量了一番，还自转了两圈。这感觉真是他妈的奇怪极了。“也许衣服真的是我的一部分，”他想，“人类没了衣服好像的确有什么不一样了。”

他再三强调他的那玩意非常脆弱，绝对不可以碰坏，才允许人鱼轻轻地触摸它。不过人鱼也没有显示出额外的兴趣，甚至都没问起这东西究竟是干嘛用的，没准它还以为这是一簇寄生在Will身上的植物呢。为了方便它弄明白，Will抱着“豁出去了”的心情跳进了浴缸，骑在它身上。人鱼惊讶了一下，但它好像很喜欢这个体位，首先做的不是察看自己面前的东西和腿，而是把Will搂到了水里。Will措手不及，啪地一下砸在了人鱼身上。人鱼的手搂住他的背，舌头滑进他的嘴里，Will的头嗡地一声——他呛水了。过了几秒钟他才反应过来往上挣，人鱼倒是马上放手了。他骑在人鱼身上，激动地喘了好一阵子，人鱼从水下面看着他。

“别这样，Hannibal，别这样，”他说，“我会淹死。”说出这几个字的时候他不由自主地一阵恐惧。虽然他不信人鱼会淹死他——人鱼应该早就知道杀他没好处，但刚才的几秒钟足够让一个感官正常的人惊恐，在水里被一条比自己还强壮的鱼控制——这种事情还是不要发生吧。

他好不容易平复下来。人鱼抚摸着他的腿，它对它们有格外大的兴趣。Will觉得如果可以的话，它其实是想掰一条下来，好抱在怀里仔细研究下。为了不让刚才的情况重演，Will伸手到人鱼身体下面，把浴缸的塞子拔起来，然后打开了花洒。水很快流尽了，现在他们就像一起在洗澡。

Will伏在它身上，他们相互爱抚着。人鱼不断地摸他的臀部和大腿，从用力的方式看，它一直认为那是两根粗壮的尾鳍，也许它把脚掌当成一种蹼。但Will意外地发现这格外刺激。至少它在认真地观察和触摸他，而不是像约炮那样例行公事、心不在焉。接着他真正硬了。他暂时推开它，挺直身体。人鱼也抬起头，水打在它的头上、脸上，但丝毫不妨碍它疑惑地睁大眼睛，看看Will两腿之间摇晃着的部分，又看看Will的脸，好像不知道躯干的哪一端才是真正的本体。Will已经面红耳赤、开始喘气，但不想吓到它，还是等着它看清楚。人鱼陷入了强烈的迷惑，它把头歪向一边，又歪向另一边，想确认从哪个方向看才是正的。

“Hannibal……”Will说，他决定事后再解释，现在大脑已经完成不了这任务了，“可以为我做点事吗？”

人鱼在他的示意下向上坐了一点。它想用手碰Will的下身，Will轻轻地阻止了它，让它扶着他的胯侧。Will自己捧着它的脸，用大拇指不断地抹去落在它脸上的水珠，淡金色的头发被水抹向后，只有几绺沾在前额上，和人类的头发不同，它们随着水流轻轻地颤动。它的脸庞在水流中非常妩媚，嘴唇红得像珊瑚，长长的睫毛上挂满水珠，水流淌过它迷离的金色眼睛，像泪水一样地向下流。Will的手指滑到它的嘴唇上，轻轻分开它的牙齿，感觉到凉软的舌头滑过指肚。人鱼仰面屈从的样子让他头晕目眩。

“来，Hannibal，用舌头舔……”他说。

他第一次这么清楚地看到人鱼舌头的样子。颜色是深红色，比人类的舌头长一点、阔一点，更加灵活，在翻卷或用力时会迅速褪色发白，放松时又会复原，就像握住东西的手指那样。他跪在浴缸里的腿一阵一阵地发软，膝盖硌到疼了，但一点儿也不想停下。他把身体向前，插进人鱼的嘴里，更暖一点儿的喉咙深处，人鱼大张着嘴，像被Will钉住了，水流进它嘴里，又满淌出来。它紧紧抓着Will的胯部，Will握住它的手。快到高潮时，他将生殖器拔出来，在它的脸上拔弄，它闭着眼，非常听话，Will内心深处有个微弱的声音说这不公平，人鱼或许并不清楚他在做什么，但Will来不及理会这声音。他想插回去，在碰到人鱼嘴唇的瞬间射了。人鱼张开眼睛，他们一起跌下去，Will摘下花洒冲洗人鱼的脸，它迷惑地舔着嘴唇，尝着Will的味道。Will感到强烈的爱欲攫住了自己，他之前也喜欢人鱼，但从来没像这一刻一样，当真把它当成了人、当成了自己可能的另一半。这个念头把他吓到了。

13

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14

继Will捡到人鱼已经过去了近一个月，然后下了雨，气温开始降低。Will讶异于不管是雨还是秋天，都像变成了新的东西——人鱼没有在陆地上经历过它们。他用力把人鱼抬到窗前，放在椅子上，它扒着窗杆好奇地向外看，好像一条生下来不久还没有出过门的小狗，不过表情却非常严肃。Will的注意力被它放在椅子上的尾巴吸引过去，人鱼看起来不像有骨盆一类的结构，无法方便地做出“坐”这样的姿态。它一只手支着侧面的椅背，腰以下，尾巴微微向前，然后优雅地盘屈回来，紧靠着椅子的腿，向后稳稳地支在地板上。尾鳍的根部已完全愈合，那是Will非常喜欢的一个部分，鳞片向一个方向汇集、融合，变得平滑，尾巴最窄处又光洁又有弹性，青灰色的表皮下隐约浮现乳白色的软骨，像焰火一样散开，快要长足的尾鳍起了几个裙摆一样的褶，好像一大朵透明的兰花，边缘是淡红色的。Will欣赏了许久，走到它跟前，把手放在它的身上，人鱼伸出手去承接雨滴。

“陆地上也会下雨真是不可思议，”它说，“虽然我知道，但陆地在我看来始终是干的。”

“植物需要水，动物也是。”

“我以为陆地上的植物只需要风，海里的植物浸在水里，它们浸在风里。”

Will只顾着低头去吻它。他们对此已经很有默契了，人鱼觉得Will很热，曾经说过“我觉得你在灼伤我”。这句话当时就让Will血压升高了。

“我们是这样的。”Will说，“我们如果浸在冷的海水里，很容易就会死去。”

“有些动物需要毛皮，而你们没有。”Hannibal说，“企鹅就不会死，海豹也不会。”

“它们会。”Will指的是狗。

“为什么？那毛皮有什么用？”

“抵抗冷的空气。”

“水里比空气要暖和。”它说。Will猜想它指的是海水的深处，他没有再和它解释下去。不过他喜欢这样的争论，Hannibal总能向他指出一条完全不一样的思路，和那些他必须去附和的人类不同。在Hannibal的世界里他是全新的、活力旺盛的，而不是人类社会中一个不明亮的个体，一个社会边缘的被人同情的人。

“你了解海豚吗？”Will问它，“我听说它们也非常聪明。”

和Will猜想的不同，Hannibal起先像没听懂似的，当Will比比划划地让它明白了自己说的是什么，它撅起嘴唇，表情变得很冷淡。

“你喜欢海豚？”

“不，我不喜欢，”Will赶紧说，“我只是……问起。”

“它们的确是聪明的生物，但没有一条人鱼喜欢它们。它们又傲慢、脸皮又厚……”

“怎么讲呢？”Will好奇地问。

“它们会向人鱼求爱。”Hannibal轻蔑地说，这是Will第一次看到人鱼有这样细腻的社会表情，都快赶上Will所在分公司那位金头发的秘书了。她每次谈及酒吧里那些胆大包天的追求者时就差不多是这样。

“可你可以赶走它们，不是吗？你有那么强大的力量。”

“它们会尖叫。”Hannibal回答，“虽然不会造成什么杀伤，但人鱼讨厌它们发出的一些声音，会让我们心烦意乱。它们还会一大群一大群地把你围在当中，转着圈游泳，还发出嘲笑的声音。”

“你能听懂它们的意思。”

“当然能，不过那是种低等语言，比人类的差远了。你怎么会对它们有兴趣呢。”这不是一个问句，Hannibal在表达对Will的不满。

“真抱歉让你感觉不快。”Will决定不再问下去。他的手指溜过人鱼的脸颊，停留在它那红润的胶质嘴唇上。人鱼的眼睛水汪汪地看着他，伸出粉色的舌头包裹住他的手指。

“你真像一朵花。”Will真心实意地说，觉得自己的脸皮比海豚厚多了。  
“花？”Hannibal说，“你指的是那种长在树上，像粉色的海葵一样的东西吗。”  
Will点了点头，猜想这是某个岛上的热带植物。

Hannibal往墙上的镜子瞟了一眼，Will也陪着看过去，看到了自己机油还没擦干净的旧夹克，感到十分自卑。

“你说……我的舌头。”Hannibal说，对着镜子把舌头伸出半截，翻卷了一下。Hannibal喜欢镜子，和狗不一样，它马上就接受了镜子里的那个像是自己。不过它一度似乎觉得一直盯着镜子看不太合适，所以Will过了一段时间才发觉这个。Will把手抚上它的头顶，裹着一层水份的柔顺金发在他的指间游动，轻轻缠上他的指尖。

“你这么漂亮。”Will说。他知道人鱼喜欢听夸奖。镜子里的人鱼甜蜜地微笑了一下，金发继续滑过Will的手背。它们虽然没有痛觉，但人鱼能在一定程度上控制它们。Hannibal和他说过，有些人鱼的头发有几十英尺长，它们只需要隐身在岩石空隙中，用浮游在水中的头发来捕捉那些以为自己在水草丛中嬉戏的倒霉鱼儿。

“海豚太丑了，”Hannibal说，“人鱼喜欢有鲜艳颜色的生物。”

“人类呢？”

“人类是能和我们沟通的生物，不在此限。”Hannibal弯下头，用舌头舔Will的手腕，它以前从没这么做过，Will觉得手腕也要变成敏感区了。

“海豹也很丑，更别提海狮和海狗了，那些不能吃的生物里，勉强不那么难看的只有虎鲸，它们很识趣，从不骚扰我们。”

Will正在仔细思考人鱼对于食物和非食物的划分，Hannibal又说：

“也许是因为它们接受了海豚的教训。”

“海豚的什么教训？”

“人鱼在水里可以控制水。所以，当十几只海豚围着我转的时候，我也就在原地转了起来，漩涡把它们全体劈成了两半。人鱼有个古老的风俗，当海豚缠着你不放的时候，要么就什么都不做地溜走，要么就把在场的海豚全部杀光。”

“为……为什么？”

“这样，它们就会一直以为人鱼是容易被骚扰的生物，当你想大开杀戒的时候，很容易就能找到一群这样的傻瓜。”

14

tbc


End file.
